Challenge Response: Hell of a Time To Say
by scottiegal2012
Summary: J/C Challenge Response to user:/GODISAWESOME ... Year of Hell Part II as Kathryn prepares to slam Voyager into the Krenim Timeship. J/C


**Janeway Chakotay Challenge: **"I would like to set out a challenge of sorts for a Janeway and Chakotay love story before **_End Game._** I know this has more then likely been done before, but would like it if we could do it again, please." User: /GODISAWESOME

Story: Hell of A Time To Say…  
Rating: K+ … Our dear Kathy has an imagination at one or two points here, other than that… brace for impact.  
Pairing: J/C "explicitly" in the purest sense of the word during the Krenim Imperium reign, hinted at when the timeline is restored.  
Challenge Response: Janeway Chakotay Challenge issued by GODISAWESOME on FanFiction

*General Disclaimer: Paramount, the Roddenberry Estate, and Mr.'s Berman, Braga, Ms. Taylor own rights and priveledges to continuity, schematics, character profiles, etc. I just play in their world, which I believe they don't mind. They love their fans. RIP Eugene Wesley Roddenberry 10.24.1991 & Majel Leigh Barrett Roddenberry 12.18.2008

The writers gave us AU J/C fanfic lovers a hell of a gift with Year of Hell… but how to use it...?

* * *

Kathryn Janeway found herself again alone on the Bridge, she stood with her bruised and battered hands planted firmly on her hips. Her face and arms were scarred from a particularly harrowing fight with the deflector control grid. And to top it off, she just ordered everyone remaining to depart the ship and board the coalition battle fleet to face the Krenim Timeship and she was going down with hers. Alone.

"What the hell are you doing, Kathryn?" She spoke her thoughts out loud. As her hands slid off her hips, her fingertips brushed against the pocket watch she had fastened firmly there. She untied the chain from the loops in the hemline and sat down on her chair, knees shaking a little from nerves and the emotional moment she had shared with Tuvok. She ran her fingers over the cold metal. _Damn._ She failed them. Tom, young Harry, baby Naomi… the entire crew. _Chakotay_. The closest she'd gotten to him was on New Earth. She laced her fingers with his and stared into his deep eyes, tears in her own. She wanted to tell him she loved him, but she'd still been holding on to Mark, not to mention he was her subordinate. Not on New Earth, no if they were still there she was certain she'd have given in, she'd have let him have her heart, her … Kathryn shook it off. No, she had to focus. She tightened her fingers around the watch. If they survived this, she would let him know she loved him, there was no question in her mind.

She stood up and swallowed the lump in her throat. She had to get through these next few moments. She could only hope against hope they'd make it, she wanted to be in his arms. She told him to recycle this damned watch and it broke his heart. She saw it in his eyes, but the Captain's duty always got in the way of what Kathryn the woman wanted.

Time seemed to go by quickly, almost a blur as they approached the Krenim Timeship and began their assault. Tom would be working from the inside and Chakotay with him.

Her breath caught as a volley of explosions rocked _Voyager _and a vessel careened into the top of hers. She found herself on the floor, gasping for air. She crawled to her chair, she needed to be out from beneath the sparking consoles and falling bulkheads, she needed a clear view. She got it. Kathryn was staring through what was once the forward bulkhead and view screen of her Bridge. "Oh my God." The whisper was barely audible and definitely not heard over the open comm line to their ragged fleet.

"Do you have weapons?" Tuvok's voice was laced with concern for her, not _quite_ an emotion, but it wrenched her heart that he could hear what she was going to say. He was worried.

"Negative." She cast a sideways glance on the console beside her. "Torpedo launchers are down. I'm setting a collision course." She ordered them to lower their shields and could picture the look on Harry's face as she announced her intentions. She was nearly old enough to be his mother and sometimes, on the hard days, it felt like she was. B'Elanna was probably throwing something… Seven would be as stoic as Tuvok… oh dear Tuvok. The Doctor, yes her mental health could be called into question… and Neelix, a solid friend since the beginning of their long voyage. She loved every one of them she could list them off as she watched herself grow closer to the Timeship, it becoming larger in the open hole of her beaten Bridge, faster and faster.

Chakotay was watching Voyager. He wouldn't let this happen with the void of space between them. He keyed a transport cycle and was gone before the Krenim knew what happened.

It all happened in only a moment, maybe less, but he was back on Voyager. He jumped over the rail of the Bridge and grabbed her hand. If this didn't work the way she was hoping, at least she wouldn't die alone.

Kathryn's eyes were shut tight, her hand on the watch again. She really didn't want to see this, she really didn't want to remember any of this she wanted it to go away. His hand on hers was almost painful and she turned her head quickly.

He slid from the chair to his knees on the ground and grabbed her waist tight to pull her to him as they felt the ship reach the other. The impact was massive and he pulled her weakened and hurt body against his. "Kathryn, I love you so much."

She felt herself begin to cry the tears she'd been holding back for a year and she held him just as tightly. "I love you too, Chakotay. Don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere." He moved his head enough to press his mouth gently against hers.

She kissed him back before moving to bury her face against his neck.

His hand tangled up in her hair and he held her as tightly as he could find the strength to. He wanted to stop it all, to protect her from it.

Voyager continued to tunnel into the centerpoint of the timeship, she had set it perfectly. The warp field inverted before exploding, detonating the device.

Chakotay felt himself losing her, she was slipping, so was he. The explosion moved toward Voyager and up the bow of the ship. He could see it coming, and he held onto her. "Kathryn-"

* * *

"When can you bring it online?" Kathryn's eyes lit up as she looked over Chakotay's head to ops where Harry and Seven were standing, giving a compelling update to Seven's new project.

Their eyes were just as bright and excited as they discussed it briefly. A little back and forth, some impromptu planning and Neelix announced officially they would have a party, a celebration for the opening of the lab. Chakotay, ever the gentleman, would pick her up at 1900 Hours. He always insisted on being the one to walk her to whatever function Neelix concocted.

He rang her chime and she ordered the computer to open the door.

"Grab the wine from the replicator… ple-eease." She giggled from the bedroom section of her quarters.

She could be infectious sometimes and he simply shook his head, a small smile on his face. "Aye, Captain."

"Oh, using rank on me tonight?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He laughed as he lifted the bottle almost reverently. It probably cost her a week's coffee rations. "Fine year you say?"

"A _wonderful _year!" She laughed again as she stepped out from the bedroom and into his line of sight. She rarely _dressed up_, but Harry and Seven had decided it would be a black tie event.

He stared at her, his mouth open. She had a long black silk dress on that reached her ankles, a slit coming back up to her mid thigh, it was slimming-not that she wasn't always slim-and it had thin straps hanging it to her shoulders. It hugged her waist beautifully and he suddenly wished they weren't going anywhere. In the Mess Hall he wouldn't be able to just openly stare at her.

"Ssh, don't do that." She chuckled softly as she pulled a small jacket _thing_ over her shoulders and came over to the replicator. She used one finger to close his mouth. "Don't exaggerate."

"What?"

"Mouth hanging open like I'm… never mind." She eyed him, wondering what he was thinking. Him a handsome man was probably not thinking innocent things.

"You are… I mean, it's not an exaggeration, Kathryn." He was gripping the neck of the bottle now.

She blushed deeply and looked away a moment. "Thank you." It was a whisper, low and deep.

He liked making her feel that way. He fished in his pocket, he'd replicated this gift for her a few weeks ago, and couldn't wait another month for her birthday to arrive. Suddenly he wished it were something more becoming of the dress so she could wear it. A necklace maybe?

"Are you ready?" She prompted, watching his fingers dig in the pocket of his suit pants.

"No… not quite." He set the bottle down and pulled her over to the table. "This won't match… I'm sure, but I can't wait for your birthday."

"My what?" She gave him a funny look. She'd manage to evade birthday acknowledgements for the better part of their trip, however not quite escaping the previous year. Neelix had gotten everyone drunk at Sandrine's.

"I know, it's early, but I've been thinking of the perfect thing…" He finally grabbed hold of the chain with his shaking fingers. Kathryn was the only woman who could make him feel like this, and she didn't even know it. Even Seska wasn't so powerful over him. He pulled the silver watch out, holding it in his tight fist before placing it gently in her hands.

Kathryn sank down into the chair at the table, turning it over in her fingers. "It's beautiful." She mumbled softly, running her thumb across the glass of the clock face.

He pulled the other chair out and sat, knees touching hers and he leaned forward to give sentiment to the gift. "19th century mechanical movement. It's a replica of the chronometer worn by Captain Cray of the British navy. His ship was hit by a typhoon in the Pacific. Everyone back in England thought they were killed but eight months later, Cray sailed his ship into London harbor. There wasn't much left of it, a few planks, half a sail…but he got his crew home." He grinned as she turned it over again in her hands.

"I love it." She was still whispering, tears stinging her eyes. He had no idea what he did to her and he could make her tear up with a simple smile, although he only _got_ to see it once. He had more faith in her than she had in herself. "Thank you, Chakotay." She smiled up at him and looked down at her dress. "I could put on pants and wear it now."

He laughed at that and took it from her, setting it on the table. "Next time, you're not changing out of something so stunning."

She blushed again and shook her head. "In another life, Chakotay, you'd be mine."

"I'll settle for a hug." He smiled at her, not feeling _that_ particular sentiment.

She threw her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder. "I couldn't ask for a better friend, Chakotay. I hope you know that."

"I'm always here for you, Kathryn. I hope _you_ know it…" He pushed her back gently and squeezed her soft hands. "Ready now?"

"Yes, let's go before rumors start about why we're so damn late." She laughed as he offered her his arm. "You're the best."

He gently kissed her cheek as he picked the bottle of wine up and smiled. "Not too awful forward, am I?"

She playfully smacked his arm and they walked out together to celebrate yet another accomplishment in a largely _uneventful year_.

* * *

Special thanks to user GODISAWESOME for issuing the challenge... I forced myself to compile the ideas I've wanted to work with.


End file.
